


He Sings a Love Song

by destielpasta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Christmas, Communication, Cured Dean, Fallen Castiel, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/pseuds/destielpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have a moment alone in the bunker before Christmas festivities begin-- they intend to take full advatage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sings a Love Song

Dean never gets enough of Cas.

It’s not as though he has much choice tonight. Charlie and Dorothy had taken Sam to do some last minute Christmas shopping, and truth be told it hadn’t really looked like a struggle for him to go with them. The dork loves shopping these days, who knew?

And since he and Cas are just a couple of red-blooded dudes now, (the Mark of Cain a fading memory from the help of Cas’s stolen grace) an empty bunker means the possibility of alone time and _of course_ that means getting Cas flat on his back before rucking up his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, swallowing him down in one go.

“Dean,” he pants, threading his fingers in Dean’s hair and pulling only slightly, “What brought this on?”

Dean pulls off with a pop, continuing to stroke lazily at the base with his hand. “Early Christmas present,” he says simply, moving to bite and nip at Cas’s inner thighs.

Cas laughs in reply, the sound shifting into a moan as Dean runs another hand over the sensitive flesh of Cas’s stomach, his muscles fluttering under the touch. Cas always lets everything go when they’re together-- no-holds-bar moaning and twisting in the sheets and all the shit that _drives Dean crazy_. Cas’s hand settles back in his hair, pulling only slightly but Dean takes it as a cue. He trails open-mouthed kisses up his thigh until he returns to suck at the tip of Cas’s cock.

Cas hisses at the brief contact, and Dean clamps his hands down onto his hipbones before licking up the underside. He waits until Cas is practically shaking before sucking him down, hollowing out his cheeks and softening his hands to massage at Cas’s hips. He works his mouth up and down in a steady rhythm, flicking his eyes up to watch Cas mutter soft praise.

“So good-- _Dean_.” He arches his back, rising off the bed when Dean flicks his tongue against the sensitive slit. “Wanna- I want to come like this.”

Dean pulls off at hearing those words, Cas’s voice rough and about an octave lower than normal-- and not to mention almost completely wrecked. He shifts against the bed, desperate for any friction against the rough fabric of the jeans he’s still wearing.

“You got it babe.” Dean means to return to what he’s doing, but Cas tightens a hand in his hair, urging him to look up at him.

“Then I want you to fuck me,” he says, eyes dark.

Dean can only moan and drop his head in the crease of Cas’s thigh at those words, reaching a hand out to grab for the lube sitting on the comforter. He steals a kiss while he’s up there, Cas’s mouth slack from pleasure and quick to groan at the tiny bite Dean makes at his jaw. Cas watches with rapt attention as he coats a few fingers with lube.

He only circles Cas’s entrance at first, enjoying the breathy moans and the way he throws his head back against the pillows. The first finger slides in easily, Cas’s hands tightening in Dean’s hair; he takes it as a cue to return to his neglected cock.

Dean takes him down again, letting go of Cas’s hipbones in favor of palming underneath him for his ass, squeezing lightly and sucking him down to the hilt while adding a second finger alongside his first. Cas’s hips buck, and his throat contracts at the intrusion, but soon relaxes back into the feeling. His body loves doing this-- loves feeling the thick weight of Cas against his tongue, his hands tangled in his hair pulling enough to make Dean rut against the mattress involuntarily. He swallows, and Cas cries out before thrusting down onto Dean’s fingers, coming hard.

Dean swallows and continues until Cas starts to whimper from sensitivity, pulling off his cock but continuing with his fingers, adding a third when his muscles continue to relax. He scissors his fingers, encouraged by Cas’s now strung-out moans. He throws an arm over his eyes, spreading his legs further.

“I’m ready-- _ahh_ \-- come on Dean,” Cas whimpers, “Need you.”

Dean’s cock twitches in his pants at his words, and he pulls out, fumbling for his zipper and removing his pants with shaking fingers. He’s close from the show Cas put on while he was blowing him, and he puts the condom on with shaking fingers.

Once he’s slicked up he aligns Cas’s body with his, bracing himself on his elbows to steal another kiss, this one slower than the last. Cas runs his fingernails over his back, sighing and arching into him with every thrust of his tongue. Cas won’t be able to get it up again for now-- but Dean’ll be damned if he doesn’t enjoy this too.

He pulls away, running a hand along Cas’s thigh to hitch it up further, bracing his hand behind his knee. He lines himself up, stroking along Cas’s sides with his other hand as he slowly pushes in, watching for signs of pain in Cas’s face.

“You ok?” He asks.

“I’m good,” Cas says, running a hand over his arm, “If you don’t fuck me right now I swear I’ll--”

Dean only laughs, the vibrations doing strange things to the way their bodies are connected, enough to make Dean’s laugh turn into a moan. He releases Cas’s leg, letting him wrap both of them around his torso as he starts to build to shallow thrusts, his breath already ragged in his throat.  
  
“Feel so good Cas-- _fuck_.” He knows his words are clumsy but he can’t find it within himself to care as Cas meets every thrust, running his hands up and down Dean’s sides. He can’t hold back much longer, his thrusts quickening and deepening, the slap of their bodies loud in the warm air.

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas whispers in his ear, trailing a hand between the crease of Dean’s ass, pressing a finger to his entrance.

A sob escapes Dean’s throat, and with another thrust the heat in his abdomen spills over the edge, his orgasm washing over him in waves. Cas works him through it, rolling his hips and fixing his mouth over Dean’s pulse point.

Dean pants above him through the aftershocks, upper arms quivering from the effort of staying up. He pulls out carefully and ties off the condom before collapsing onto the bed beside Cas. His eyes flutter closed as Cas moves closer to him, slinging one arm across his abdomen and burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“That was…” he starts.

“Yeah,” Dean finishes, tongue tripping over his words, “I know.”

“Of course you realize that my Christmas present is going to pale in comparison.”

Dean snorts, pulling Cas closer and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Don’t worry, I got you something lame anyway so this makes us even.”

Cas doesn’t laugh, instead sitting up and leaning on his elbow to look at him. “You don’t have to make up for it, you know.”

Dean has a feeling he’s not talking about his present. “Make up for what?”

“Me losing my grace.”

Dean sighs, running a hand over his face. “I just-- shit. I just want things to be normal for a while. For you. After everything you’ve done--”

“Dean,” Cas interrupts, “It was my choice, and even if it was offered to me a hundred times I would choose the same way. I would have done whatever it took to get that mark off of you.”

Dean stares down at his forearm, the Mark of Cain nothing more than a fading scar now. “Just, just let me give you Christmas. It always sucked for me and Sam, so it’s for him too. We can pretend we’re normal people with normal problems for a while. And eat cookies.”

Cas settles down against his chest, Dean carding a hand through his hair and tangling their feet together. He can never quite get enough of him, it’s true.

The cavalry would be home soon, and they would have to emerge and socialize but for now it could just be them, skin to skin.

“That sounds nice,” Cas answers a moment later, his breath warm against Dean’s skin.

 

 

 


End file.
